Bash
by DoctorMerlinReid
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON FIVE! In the episode called 'Bash' in season 5, Kurt gets beat up, but what if it went further than that? (this is an awful summary, I'm so sorry). Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello! I am trying my hand at a Glee fic because I read a couple recently and enjoyed them immensely. So, as usual, read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Gives spoilers for Season Five. If you have not watched season five, do not read. This is also an AU from the episode it was based off of and an AU from the show. In this one, the Glee Club never disbanded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (if I did, there would only be show music, bubblegum pop, and old time rock and roll).**

Blaine sat on the edge of the couch and smiled sadly at Sam, who had just come to the end of his tale. Blaine said sadly, "I wish I knew what to say."

Sam seemed as if he hadn't even heard Blaine. He stood up and started pacing. Then he stopped and looked at Blaine, hands in pockets, "I mean, because I'm not white enough! Why kind of a reason is that? You know, it's getting really hard to be a straight white male these days."

Blaine pursed his lips and said, "We should probably move onto another topic now." He didn't think Sam meant it to be rude, or that Sam would say anything mean about gay couples, but it was still an uncomfortable topic. He started rummaging through the shelves, looking for something.

He really felt bad for Sam. Mercedes breaking up with him and asking him to move out because he was too white for her public image was cold hearted and not at all like the Mercedes he had known in Glee club.

He finally found Sam's old kazoo, which is what he had been looking for, and he wiggled it in the air, asking, "Remember this? It's your old kazoo! When you're feeling down, give it a toot," he paused and waited until Sam gave it a toot and then continued, "and I'll read you some Star Wars fanfiction!"

Sam held his kazoo and said dejectedly, "I don't really feel up to it right now."

Blaine smiled and said, "It'll be fun!" He started talking about a fanfiction he had read recently and Sam answered back, sounding more excited than he had since he came over earlier.

Blaine reached into his NYADA backpack and pulled out his tablet. Just then his phone rang. He frowned good naturedly at Sam before answering, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"This is Blaine. Who is this?"

"This is the hospital calling about a… Mr. Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt? What happened? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you currently. Please come down to the hospital, the emergency room, please. You may ask more there."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Thank you so much for calling me."

"Of course. I am sorry for your friend."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sam was standing and was halfway to Blaine. The second he saw Blaine put the phone down, he asked, "What happened? Is Kurt okay? Are you okay?"

Blaine blinked away tears. No, he was not okay. The love of his life, his _fiancé_ was in the hospital and they wouldn't tell him what happened or how he was. He loved Kurt with every fiber of his being and would be with him, protect him to his last breath.

For a second, everything froze and Blaine couldn't breathe. There had to be air because Sam was breathing just fine but then why couldn't he breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't.

He started to calm down the instant Sam put his hand on his shoulder. He was so thankful to have Sam as a best friend. He finally took in a deep breath and looked a Sam, a tear escaping his eye, "Kurt's in the hospital and they won't tell me what happened or how bad he's hurt."

Sam's face fell. Although he truthfully found Kurt a little scary and obsessive sometimes, he really liked Kurt and the guy was one of his first friends at McKinely. He remembered how Kurt had known from the start that Sam was dying his hair. He remembered when he found out about all of the troubles Kurt was having at school. He remembered taking a punch to help him and he remembered being really sad when he graduated. He remembered how kind Kurt was when his family was in the down low.

And now Kurt was hurt and alone in a hospital somewhere. He took a deep breath and gave a slight smile, more to reassure Blaine than himself. Poor Blaine looked like he was going to fall apart. He grabbed the keys and threw them to Blaine, who only caught them based on pure luck. He called, "Come on! You drive and I'll call Mercedes and tell her to pass the message along."

Blaine gave Sam a grateful smile and walked mechanically down the stairs of Kurt's apartment building. For a brief moment, Sam wondered if the reason Blaine was here was because he and Kurt were planning on having a date. If so, this would be the worst date night ever.

He hit speed dial on his phone and saw Mercedes' picture appear. He smiled sadly at it before pressing his phone to his ear and listening to it ring. He realized a little too late that she might not pick up, but then her voice answered over the line, "I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, Sam."

He spoke quickly and said, "I know you aren't, but Kurt's hurt. We don't know what happened, but he's at the hospital right now and we're on our way there now. Please call Artie and let him know. I have to go, bye."

Mercedes felt her world shatter. Kurt could not be hurt. In some hysterical part of her mind, she realized that Kurt and hurt rhymed, but she really didn't care right now because Kurt could _not_ be hurt.

He was her best friend. He was one of her first crushes and he was her fashionista. Nothing could touch him because he had seen it all before and couldn't be bothered to do something if it messed up his hair. Kurt was stylish and savvy and full of love and passion. He was one of the most talented singers she had ever met and he had shown her how to be herself. Kurt could not be hurt.

Her muddled mind realized that she had promised to let Artie know about this. She numbly picked up her phone and stared at it a moment before she remembered how to work it. She stabbed at the screen until Artie's picture came up and the phone said that it was calling him.

There was a pause before he answered, "Yo mama! Wazzup?"

Mercedes couldn't get the words out. She knew that if she told him, it would be real. She didn't want it to be real. Eventually, she whispered, "Kurt is in the hospital. Sam and Blaine are on their way there now. They don't know what happened or how bad it is."

There was a pause on the other line, then, "You're joking."

Her voice was furious and full of tears when she answered, "No I am not joking! Why would I joke about something like this?" Why couldn't he understand that her world was falling apart around her?

Another pause and then, finally, "Can you come pick me up and we can go together?"

For a moment, Mercedes faltered. Artie sounded so weak, so dejected. She realized that maybe hers wasn't the only world falling apart.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her and said, "Of course. I'll come pick you up at the film school. Can you call Rachel while I drive over, please?"

Artie had thought Mercedes was joking. Well, maybe thought was the wrong word. Hoped, prayed, and dreamed were better words. Kurt Hummel was hurt. Maybe he was permanently injured. Maybe he was fatally injured.

No! Artie cut that line of thought off right there. He was certain, determined, that Kurt would not end up like Finn. There wouldn't be another memorial. Why was he even thinking this at all? There was nothing that said that Kurt was badly injured. All they knew was that he was injured. Period. Not dead.

Artie took a deep breath and then it hit him. He had just agreed to tell Rachel Berry about the injury, however severe, of her best gay. After Finn. He was so dead.

But then, if Kurt was dead, then so was he. Finn and Kurt were two of his best friends. He had connected better with Sam and Blaine of course because they were in his grade level, and Puck was kind of awesome as well, but Kurt and Finn were something else. They cared about everyone. They were (normally) slow to anger and quick to trust.

The world had thrown everything it had at Kurt, but he had managed to get through it all. He was not only a best friend and a great singing partner to Artie, but he was also a role model.

The thought of Kurt facing down his bullies was what strengthened Artie enough to call Rachel. She didn't pick up on her cell phone or her home phone.

He then tried calling the Funny Girl cast phone. An unfamiliar voice answered, "Hello? This is the cast and crew phone for Funny Girl. How may I be of assistance?"

Artie floundered for a minute before saying, "Um, can I talk to Rachel, please? It's urgent." He made sure to add a pleading quality to his voice.

After a few seconds, Rachel answered, full of bounce and happiness, "Hi! This is Rachel Berry, who is this?"

"Hey Rachel. This is Artie."

"Artie! Hi! Melissa said the phone call was urgent, but I have to get back to practice pretty soon, so, what's up? Oh my god, are people being mean to you on the subways again? If they are, I swear I'll-,"

"No, it's not that, I promise. It's worse. I… Kurt was hurt. I don't know what happened or how bad it is, but he's at the hospital right now. Sam and Blaine went together and Mercedes is coming to pick me up."

"…"

"Rachel? Are you still there?"

"I… I'll…. I'll see you at the hospital."

"Alright, see you there."

Rachel slowly put the phone down. She was already crying. How was she already crying? She guessed it was because of how similar this was to when they had called her and told her Finn was… told her Finn had passed away.

She got her emotion under enough control to step up to her director and ask, "I am having a family problem right now. Could I please leave right now?" She was proud that her voice did not waver in the least, but it probably didn't matter because he could see the tears coating her face. He immediately gave her permission.

She had argued with him. Rachel Berry had said to him that he hadn't grown up, that he just wanted a safe place for people who didn't take any risks. She had said the meanest things to Kurt and now he was in a hospital, hurt. She couldn't help feeling like this was her fault. She had left him in that restaurant alone.

It only occurred to her now that they had been planning on Rachel hiring them a taxi, so he had only brought enough for the food and she only enough for the taxi. It was her fault Kurt had been walking through the streets alone at night. It was her fault he was hurt.

The tears blurred her eyes so much that she knew walking wouldn't be an option. The young starlet hailed a taxi and told the driver her destination. He glanced sympathetically at her and she gave him a watery smile in return.

Almost a half an hour had passed when the taxi unloaded her at the hospital. Her tears had stopped, but she knew people could hear the grief in her voice.

When she got to the waiting room, she didn't see Sam, Blaine, Artie, or Mercedes, so she went to the front desk and asked if they could tell her how a patient named Kurt Hummel was doing. The lady asked her name and she answered quickly. How was this at all necessary?

Finally the lady looked up from her screen again and asked, "Are you a family member of the patient?" Rachel shook her head impatiently and the lady pursed her lips in a frown, "I'm sorry, Ms. Berry. You cannot know details about the health of a patient unless you are family."

Rachel was about to argue the point, but she saw Blaine and Sam out of the corner of her eye. She threw a thanks at the lady and ran towards them, her clacking heels drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Blaine!" She called, "Blaine! Oh my god, what happened? Is he okay? Are you considered family? What happened?" She felt slightly guilty at the stricken expression that appeared on his formerly grieving features.

He slowly said, "I was at Kurt's house with Sam and the hospital called me and said that he was hurt. They said they could not discuss his injuries over the phone and that I should come here immediately. I did and I saw a doctor who could only say that he couldn't say anything about Kurt's condition. I am not considered family. I was just about to call Burt, but I needed some caffeine to fortify me first."

Rachel's face crumpled and she started crying again. Sam patted her back awkwardly and went to go get some tissues. Blaine sat in his seat and pulled Rachel into one next to him. Sam came back with the tissues and sat on Blaine's other side. They both waited while Blaine called his fiancé's father.

"Hi Carole, this is Blaine. No, not everything is fine. I, well, could you get Burt; he'll want to hear this. Hi Burt. Um, I don't know how to say this, but Kurt is hurt. I… I don't know how badly. He's still alive so far as they'll tell me. Yeah. They won't let me know anything because I'm not family. You'll be right here? Thank you. Yes, I understand. I'll see you soon." Blaine finished the call at about the same time that Mercedes wheeled Artie in.

"Is he okay?" Mercedes was already asking as she came in and let Artie wheel himself the rest of the way. She met Rachel in a hug as Rachel said, "I don't know. They won't tell me. I'm not family."

Rachel could hear Mercedes take in a deep breath and thought about how many deep breaths had been taken by people today just to let themselves know that they are still alive, even after the news they heard.

Mercedes sat on Rachel's open side and Artie on Sam's. Blaine told them what he had told Rachel and then he told them that Burt and Carole are flying out on a flight in about an hour to be here. They would get there in around five hours.

Someone, Rachel wasn't sure who, asked if anyone had told Mr. Schu yet. In response, she got several guilty faces and a couple of people saying no. She bit her lower lip and said, "I'll tell him." She got out her phone and stared at it for a few seconds in indecision. Then, she pressed on the picture of Mr. Schu and pressed 'call'.

"Hello? Rachel is that you?"

"Um, yeah. Hi Mr. Schu."

"Wow, hello! I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you? How's Funny Girl going? Only a couple of weeks until the opening number. Are you excited?"

"Well, yeah, but, Mr. Schu, I have to tell you something. It might be nothing, but I want you to know just in case. Artie, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam and I are at the hospital right now. Kurt's been hurt and we don't know how bad it is or really what's going on. We're not family, so we can't know what his condition is until it becomes more constant or something stupid like that. I just wanted to let you know. Um, the doctor's coming out right now. I have to go. I'll call you and tell you the verdict immediately."

Will knew that his Glee clubbers were watching him with curiosity. They had all heard rants about Rachel's greatness and her huge part in Funny Girl one too many times, so they had known he was talking to Rachel. He put his phone into a pocket and closed his eyes, leaning heavily on the piano.

Ryder half got out of his seat to go to Mr. Schu, but he raised his hand to stop him. He straightened up and gave them a quick, small smile, saying, "I'm fine. I just… I just needed a moment. Kurt… you all know Kurt, right? Well, he's been hurt and they don't know how bad it is. They're about to find out and call me back in a second."

Marley gasped and then asked, "How's Blaine?"

Mr. Schu took a deep breath and let it out, saying, "I don't know. I only talked to Rachel and only for a little bit before the doctor came out and she had to find out what he had to say. Well, I'd say give your prayers to him, but I know how well that turned out last time someone tried to pray for him." He smiled and Kitty asked him to explain that story.

He was about to get into it when his phone rang again. Before he could answer it, Unique called out, "Put it on speaker!"

He nodded distractedly and hit answer on his phone and then he hit the speaker button.

Rachel's voice was tiny when she asked, "Mr. Schu?"

"I put you on speaker. I told the Glee club about Kurt and they are almost as anxious to hear news about him as me. You wouldn't think they'd be since they barely know him, but you know." Mr. Schu knew that he was babbling, but Rachel's defeated voice had made him _so_ scared of what she was about to say.

He heard Jake laugh in the background, "Blaine's told us enough about him that I could probably list his life story down to what outfit he wore every day."

"Besides," Ryder added, "He came down to visit often and he would always stop by the Glee club. We all ended up to be pretty good friends with him. He doesn't visit as often anymore, but he visits enough for us to hang out and keep up with each other's gossip as he would say." The kids smiled as they thought of their favorite gay (well maybe not favorite. That just might be Blaine, but then they were pretty evenly matched, so the general consensus was that it was their favorite gay couple).

Then Rachel sobbed. For a moment, no one said anything, but then she continued, "I'm so sorry. It's just, oh god, you should see him. Actually, you shouldn't. He – he…" Her voice faded away into hiccupping sobs.

"Rachel? Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Schu asked, his worry for Rachel momentarily overshadowing his fear of what he might hear. This reminded him too much of the phone call telling him about Finn's death.

All of a sudden, Sam's voice came on over the phone. His voice was rough from crying, "She's fine, or she will be. Maybe she won't be. I'm not good with words like some people and even I can't find a song for this. I… you… Kurt… Agh! I don't know how else to say this, but Kurt's not going to make it. The doctor's say that whoever did this to him beat him up pretty bad, but he fought back. Doc says that he probably landed a couple of painful hits himself, but one of those… those _monsters_ hit him in the back of the head with a brick. It permanently damaged his brain enough that it's shutting down. Doctor says he had three days to live. I… I don't… I can't say what I'm feeling right now. I just feel bad for Blaine and Rachel and you Mr. Schu. Artie is calling Burt because Blaine isn't really feeling up to it. And, oh, Blaine. He… he's just sitting there. The doctor's made an exception for him and he can stay in the hospital until… until it happens. I just… I'm so sorry I had to tell you and… he… Kurt was… is… oh gods, I'm going to miss him so much and none of us want to live in a world without Kurt…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I did my best to update as soon as I could because that was a minor cliffie that I just left for you there. I really hope you like the story. This will be the only other chapter. (Please take in mind that this is my first Glee fic. If you see any OOCishness, please let me know as soon as possible and I will try to fix it). So, as per usual, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Warning: I have never written something so angst filled in my life.**

 **PS: If I mention any songs, you should listen to them while you are reading this.**

The mood is somber as people file into the room. It was quite the turnout. That is, if you could say something as depressing as this could have a turnout. This wasn't Kurt's funeral. That had happened a week ago and had more people even than this. This was how the Glee Club coped with their losses. They sang about it. Almost every person who sang in Glee Club came there that week to mourn the loss of a truly special person.

There were even more people here than at Finn's Glee Club week.

Blaine looked around him slowly, dazedly. Someone must have unstacked the chairs that were never unstacked because every row had the chairs touching with a few extra chairs placed around the room.

He started to focus on who had come. Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam, Artie and Kitty, Ryder and Marley, Jake, Puck and Quinn, Mr. Schu and Ms. Philsbury, Burt and Carole, Sebastian and the Warblers, Unique, Rory, Joe, Holly Holiday, April Rhodes, Jessie, Karofsky, Coach Sue, Mr. Figgins, Dani, Sugar, Elliot, Rachel's dads, Rachel's mom with Beth, all of the band kids, Brad, the piano guy, and even Cooper of all people.

He couldn't really focus on any of them for very long before he started to think about Kurt. It hadn't even been a month yet and he felt like he was dying. He was one of those kids that joked around about the stupid ending of Romeo and Juliet and said that it was stupid to have them both die. Kurt had understood why they killed themselves for each other and now Blaine did too.

He felt as if a world without Kurt wasn't a world worth living. It was sad and it was broken and it was so very cold. Blaine doesn't know how Rachel gets up every day without Finn there. Even when they were broken up at least she knew he was alive.

But then, he thought bitterly, Finn and Rachel were made for each other, but not like Blaine and Kurt were. Blaine and Kurt were the truest soul mates ever to walk this earth. For every life they lived, they would find each other and they would love each other and they would be best friends.

Blaine was trapped in an endless cycle of remorse and longing for every moment he could have spent with Kurt but didn't to magically have been spent with him, longing for his last words to Kurt to be anything else, longing for Kurt to just _be_ there. Blaine knew that he would never love again. He'd be lonely, yes, like he was before, but this time, he wouldn't cheat on Kurt. He didn't think that he could find any happiness from being with another man.

Blaine was broken out of his deep thought by Mr. Schu standing in the front of the room and commanding everyone's attention. Blaine stared at him with glassy, broken eyes. He could feel Cooper's concerned glances his way, but he ignored them.

Mr. Schu was talking, "This week is dedicated to Kurt. It's… it's the same as last time with Finn, but for those of you who weren't there, it worked like this: if you wanted to sing a song for Kurt, celebrating his life, then you can. You could say something about him, or you can just sing. It's up to you." Blaine noticed that every time Mr. Schu said Kurt's name, he stumbled over it.

Just them Burt got up. He stood in front of the assembled, holding hands with Carole and he said, "Carole and I, we aren't strangers to death. My mom's died and her mom's died. Her first husband and my first wife both passed. We even lived through Finn's death. Finn's… passing was a lot harder on Carole than it was on me, but now, Kurt's…now with Kurt gone, it's harder on me. People say that you get used to things that wounds heal over time. Kurt told me one time something that helps me get through things like this. He said that wounds like death never heal, but there will always be someone there to be your medicine when the scar starts hurting. I just hope that you all find your medicine, or medicine's. I would sing for you, but I can't sing, so I think that'd be counterproductive."

Everyone managed a weak chuckle at that and Carole started to cry softly into Burt's shoulder. Tears ran down his face as he walked them to their seats and buried his face into her hair.

Next Puck stood up and began to speak, "I'll admit what almost everyone in the room knows already. I bullied Kurt all throughout freshmen and most of sophomore year. I would throw him into dumpsters and call him names and just generally terrorize him. I wasn't as bad as some of the others, but by letting them do it, I was involved. It was when I joined Glee that I realized that maybe I shouldn't bully Kurt because he's talented. I figured out that he actually had a chance to go somewhere, to be someone. So I pretty much stopped the bullying, but I didn't try to get to know him any better. It was when he sang 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by the Beatles for his dad that I discovered that there was something behind that admittedly fabulous exterior. So, I got to know him. I learned how tough he could be and how he could always just spring back from an insult and fire a better one right back at the person. This song's for you, Kurt." Then he sang 'Ready, Aim, Fire' by Imagine Dragons, the only other sound in the room being one of the girls' hysterical laughter as they realized how much it fit Kurt.

After some sniffling, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, and Brittany came to the front of the room.

They switched people every other line and said, "Kurt was… amazing. That's really the only word that can come to mind when trying to describe him, but it isn't enough. He was a friend, a real friend who would stand by you through thick and thin. He was smart, brave, special, talented, organized, and an awesome fashionista. Even Lord Tubbington liked him. But we didn't spend enough time with him. We were all his friends, all of Glee Club was. And we did hand out with him, just not as much as, say, Mercedes or Rachel. This song is for all the times we could have hung with him, but didn't. We love you, Kurt." They sang a beautiful rendition of 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith, leaving everyone crying by the end.

Next, the Warblers, including Sebastian, came to the forefront of the choir room. After the whole fiasco with Dave Karofsky attempting suicide, Sebastian and Kurt had become reluctant friends. They only did it for Blaine, but eventually, they learned to become great friends. It was one of the reasons that the Warblers agreed to help at the proposal. The Warblers sang an acapella version of 'Candle in the Wind' by Elton John. Everyone whose tears had run dry started crying again.

Mr. Schu then walked up again and said that they would continue this tomorrow and that he hoped to see them all then.

Blaine was oblivious to the silence that descended on the room when he stood up. He was oblivious to the stares of every single person as he walked out of the room.

He walked until he came to Kurt's old locker. It had been enshrined like Finn's had. Blaine smiled when he saw that someone had come and put a layer of glitter over the whole thing. Someone had told him that they were retiring Kurt's locker forever.

Blaine kept walking.

Next he came upon Finn's tree and plaque, but he found that there was a second tree there now. There was also a second plaque and Finn's had been replaced with a new one. Both plaques read the achievements, goals, and names of those they were dedicated to.

Finn's tree had grown since Blaine last saw it, but the word Quarterback was still carved into the side. Small blue flowers had popped up on his tree. Next to his, there was a smaller tree with light pink flowers popping up on it. The word Friend was carved into that one.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he turned abruptly. He was about to start walking again when a hand grabbed his arm.

He whipped around and saw Cooper. He relaxed immediately, but still snapped at him, "I don't want to talk to you right now. Go away and just leave me alone!"

He turned and began walking again, but Cooper grabbed his arm again. This time, it wasn't just Blaine's body that whipped around. He swung his fist and would've hit his brother square in the nose if Puck hadn't caught his arm at just that moment.

Puck's arm was shaking with the effort it took to hold Blaine's arm up and Blaine thought distractedly that boxing had actually become useful. Mike wheeled Artie to stand next to Cooper and Sam put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to convince him to lower his arm.

Once they were convinced he wasn't going to start attacking them, Sam said, "Blaine, you have to stop this. Kurt was our friend too. I'm not saying to forget him, I'm saying you have to move on past this angry, destructive whirlpool you've put yourself into."

All of the fight drained out of Blaine and when he spoke, it was in a voice so broken that it hurt to listen to. He said, "You keep telling me to move on, to give up. But why? Why should I? You didn't see Kurt the way I saw him. You didn't look into his eyes and see the world. Why would you understand? You can't possibly imagine what it means to look at your best friend and see all their hopes and dreams come true. I wish for once, just once, you could walk a mile in my shoes. But you wouldn't even need to walk that far, you would just take one step and suddenly, you would take back every bit of 'getting over him' advice you had ever given me and realize that Kurt's my life, he was meant for me, and that moving on or giving up is simply not an option."

They watched him silently while he spoke. When he finished, tears streaked down Sam and Artie's face. Mike gulped and worked his jaw before saying, "Most everyone here is in love. We have true love, but it isn't anything compared to what you and Kurt had. We know that. We know that we could never truly understand what you're feeling. Please let us try, though. Please."

Blaine whispered, "I miss him so much." And then, he finally let himself cry. He realized with a start that he hadn't cry since Kurt had… since he had died. He had just been numb, stuck in a whirlpool of despair like his friends had said.

The tears started to fall faster and harder and he sobbed. He fell to his knees in front of his love's tree. Artie wheeled up behind him and put his arms around his shoulders. Mike, Puck, and Sam sat down around him and all hugged him. Blaine noted the Cooper was just standing behind him. He still looked dumbstruck from when Blaine had tried to punch him. His face had become more stricken as Blaine talked.

Blaine guessed the Cooper finally realized how out of touch he was with his little brother. He could only watch as Blaine's friends did what he should have been able to do.

Bit by bit, Blaine realized that even though his heart was broken, he still loved Kurt with all of the little broken pieces. He heard Artie saying, "If you ever miss Kurt, you can always come talk to us about it. We will be here for you no matter what."

Puck continued the statement with, "And if we can't comfort you, know that you can always come here. We're doing everything we did for Finn and more. You see his tree, Rachel made a picture to hang in the choir room, Coach Beiste is going to retire his football jersey. Then you know that Sylvester is planning on never giving his locker to someone again. McKinely will remember Kurt and Finn forever."

Over the next four days, everyone who had even some musical talent sang a song for Kurt, even Karofsky. Then, it was finally Blaine's turn.

He stood at the front of the room, tall and strong. He lifted his chin and said, "I know that Kurt didn't believe in God, so he probably doesn't believe in Heaven either. But I think that he's watching us from somewhere, so I know he will hear me when I say this. I love you Kurt. You are my one and only true love. Everything you did and everything you said and everything you sang was as beautiful as you. Every bone in my body, every fiber of my being knows that I am meant to be with you. Like I said when I proposed to you: I believe that we have fallen in love every single one of our lives and I am just so thankful that I fell in love you with you so soon in this life. Thank you for being mine Kurt. I miss you so much and… I guess… if a star fell every time I thought about you, the moon would know what it is like to be truly lonely." A stray tear marked its path down his cheek.

Everyone was crying again and Blaine wondered idly how it was that so many people could cry so much and still have more tears come. Blaine lifted his head and sang 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. This was the first song he ever sang for Kurt and it was the song they sang in the car together and it was the song he sang right before they broke up. This was their song and it always would be. No one could sing it better or with more emotion than Blaine did that day.

Yes, Blaine was broken because his one and only true love for all eternity was gone, but no, he would not let it beat him. He would live his life out to the fullest just so he had stories to tell Kurt when he finally found him again in the great unknown. Blaine knew he would find Kurt again. He always would.


End file.
